freedomfactionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fifth Dominion
The Fifth Dominion The Holy Interstellar Imperium of Fifth Dominion is an absolute monarchy with a multicultural society, thanks to its rapid exapnsion under the Holy Imperial Emperor Tyrael Menethos III the Blessed. It is one of the Tri-Powers and is a highly balanced faction, with great offensive and defensive options. It boasts a strong infantry corps, excellent artillery, powerful support spells and tenacious auxiliaries. Unit Composition The Fifth Dominion Defence Force is a versatile mix of various units, owing to the multicultural nature of the Imperium. The Imperium's strong infantry and artillery allow it to both assault and defend key locations, while all its vehicles have the ability to pick up infantry units. The Fifth Dominion Defence Force, like its successor, the Republican Army, believes in an honourable victory through combat, and thus do not have espionage units. The Fifth Dominion Defence Force's primary philosophy is the mobile firepower doctrine. Strengths: A great selection of heavy infantry, good artillery, excellent support abilities, cheaper vehicles and all units have energy shields. Possesses the best bomber in the game. Weaknesses: Lacks heavy vehicles on Davatrian or Iievian calibres, poor selection of skirmish/light infantry, no espionage abilities. Extremely likelihood of wiping out own force with artillery, thus must use artillery cautiously. Infantry The Fifth Dominion boasts the best heavy infantry in the game, with the best first tier infantry during early game. *'Construction Worker' - civilian volunteers who build and maintain military bases. *'Trooper' - A good all-round infantry unit, the best standard infantry early game. Specialises in infantry combat. *'Exterminator' - Dedicated anti-infantry unit, extremely fast rate of fire, heavier armour, and slightly slower move speed when compared to the Trooper. *'Annihilator' - Dedicated anti-vehicle unit, utilises the powerful Tesla Cannon. Can also be used to support anti-infantry action by splashing enemy infantry. *'Native Auxiliary' - Stealthy at night (hide), and fast moving, the Native Auxiliary is a good unit for hacking down enemy workers. Is a melee unit. Tier 2: *'Forester Guard' - an average skirmishing unit, can detect invisible units, and has evasion. *'Chaplin' - A support troop harnessing the powers of Berserk, Devotion Aura and Slow. *'Foreign Legionnaire' - Expensive, yet effective infantry, equipped with the technology of foreigners (cloak, sabotage, evasion, critical strike). <<>> *'Officer' - Relatively intelligent men ranging from the humble Lieutenant to the strategic Field Marshal, Officers lead by example and ensure that order is kept by the troops during battle. Tier 3: *'Paladin' - Elite Melee Heavy Infantry, equipped with heavy power armor to allow them to quickly close the gap, while not dying, between them and the enemy. *'Imperial Guard' - Elite Infantry, good against infantry and average against everything else. SPECIAL: *'Citizen Guard' - Construction Workers who have been temporarily conscripted *'Orbital Drop Shock Trooper' - An elite trooper who deploys in squads of eight by plummeting towards the ground in pods. Vehicles Fifth Dominion vehicles are cheaper and faster to produce and repair, and can pick up friendly infantry. *'Chimera' - The Main Battle Tank of the Republican Army, is good against lighter enemy vehicles, but unable to stand toe to toe against Davatrian Heavy Tanks or Iievian Heavy Mechs. *'Crusader' - A troop transport equipped with a point defence gun which is deadly against enemy infantry. *'Sabre' (AIR) - A relic from the past, a reliable, if outdated model of space fighter - cheap to manufacture. *'Dominion Devastator' (AIR) - Designed to destroy capital ships, Devastators are excellent bombers. *'Prototype Rapier' (AIR) - The first real effort to replace the century-old Sabre design. It is an expensive space superiority interceptor, and can be seen as a modernised version of the Sabre. *'Supercarrier' (AIR) - The single most expensive and powerful spacecraft ever built by Dominion hands, a Supercarrier is at the core of each fleet, with a potential for destruction unmatched by anything else in the Fleet. Artillery *'Succubus' - A self-propelled artillery piece which can lock down, allowing it to switch from its regular BE-105 Calibre Cannon to its more powerful BE-200A Anti-Matter Cannon which has longer range and fires faster. *'Bombardment Mortar' - A medium range, fast firing weapon which has medium splash and damage. Good for keeping back infantry and light-medium vehicles. *'Purifier' - Max range heavy artillery, good against buildings and heavy vehicles. Base Buildings *'Base Building (Resource Collection / Worker Training / Call to Arms)' **Firebase (LEVEL 1) ***Trains Construction Worker ***Can convert workers to Citizen Guard ***Gathers resources **Main Operating Base (LEVEL 2) - Requires Armoury ***Trains Construction Worker ***Can convert workers to Citizen Guard ***Gathers resources ***Opens up tech tree ***Gains attack ability **Field Headquarters (LEVEL 3) - Requires Chapel, Garage ***Trains Construction Worker ***Can convert workers to Citizen Guard ***Gathers resources ***Opens up tech tree ***Upgraded attack ability ***Gains shields *'Ammunition Dump (Supplies)' *'Officers' Club (Heroes)' **Recruits the Grand Elder **Recruits the Field Marshal **Recruits the Inquisitor **Recruits the GUNGIR (replaced by Purifier Lancer) *'Barracks (Troop Production)' **Recruits the Trooper **Recruits the Native Auxiliary **Recruits the Forester Guard - Requires Operations Command **Recruits the Crusader **Recruits the Bombardment Mortar *'Operations Command (Research, Troop Production)' - Requires Barracks **Recruits the Foreign Legionnaire - Requires Operations Command and Armoury **Recruits the Officer - Requires Field Headquarters *'Chapel (Troop Production)' - Requires Officers' Club **Recruits the Chaplin **Recruits the Paladin - Requires Main Operating Base **Recruits the Republican Guard - Requires Field Headquarters *'Armoury (Research) - '''Requires Operations Command, Shield Amplifier *'Orbital Beacon (Troop Production)' - Requires Armoury. **Recruits the '''ODST' **Recruits the Exterminator - Requires Operations Command **Recruits the Annihilator - Requires Main Operating Base *'Foundry (Troop Production)' - Requires Armoury **Recruits the Succubus - Requires Armoury **Recruits the Chimera **Recruits the Purifier - Requires Main Operating Base *'Shield Amplifier (Support Building, Brilliance Aura, True Sight) - '''Requires Barracks **Shield Amplifier (LEVEL 1) **Support Bay (LEVEL 2) - Gains ability to heal *'Gatling Artillery (Tower) - Requires Operations Command *'''BE-343 - Anti Air - extremely high damage, slow rate of fire *'Hangar (Troop Production) - '''Requires Field Headquarters **Recruits the 'Dominion Devastator' **Recruits the 'Sabre' **Recruits the 'Prototype Rapier' **Recruits the 'Supercarrier''' Tactics Counters Category:Factions Category:The Fifth Dominion